


Mementos

by afteriwake



Series: Second Chances [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Sherlock and Irene are gone for an evening packages are delivered to her home containing the things Sherlock left on the TARDIS. As he goes through one of the boxes he and Irene talk and he makes a suggestion that surprises her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mementos

**Author's Note:**

> I was recently asked if I was going to continue this series and I'm pleased to say yes, I will. I just had so many other things to write that this kind of took a seat behind other obligations. Perhaps next week I'll add another story to this series.

“That was quite an interesting evening,” Irene said as they stepped into her apartment after another event. Sherlock shut the door behind them. “I was never more glad to have company. That performance was absolutely dreadful.”

Sherlock nodded in agreement. “The orchestra was good, however. I concentrated on them.”

“True. There is that.” She smiled at him slightly before turning on the light. Then she frowned. “We had company.”

Sherlock looked at the boxes stacked up in Irene’s sitting room. He saw his name was on them, and recognized the scrawling as the Doctor’s. “These are my things,” he said.

“Bits and pieces from your travels with the Doctor?” Irene asked, smiling as she took off one of her heels, then the other.

Sherlock nodded. “He must not have realized I plan on heading back to London.”

“Why would he? You haven’t spoken to him or John since you arrived here a week and a half ago,” she said, placing her heels on the floor next to her sofa. “We can have these shipped there.”

“That would be best.”

“I’m curious to see what you have in there,” she said as she came up to him. “May I look?”

“Yes,” he said. There were not many boxes, because his clothing had been put into bags and laid over the back of the sofa. He pulled the first of the four boxes off of the stack and moved it closer to the sofa. Irene sat down first, pulling her feet under her. Sherlock sat next to her and opened it. “These are the books I collected.”

“What is this one?” she asked, plucking a volume from the top. “The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes. Someone wrote a book about you?”

“This is actually a collection of John’s blog posts,” he said with a slight smile. “I haven’t read all of them, mostly because I’m not sure what has already happened and what hasn’t happened yet. This is published years after we are both dead and gone. Apparently it is a very good read.”

“Fascinating,” she said with a smile, setting it to the side. She pulled out a sheath of papers and looked at them. “Oh, my. Is this an original version of ‘The Tragical History of Doctor Faustus’ by Christopher Marlowe?”

Sherlock nodded. “That is one of the few plays that fascinated me as a child. I got to meet him shortly after he finished the play. This is one of the versions he decided not to use.”

“I would like to read this one day,” she said.

“I may allow you to borrow it.” He pulled out another book. “This is a paper written by River Song, the Doctor’s wife. It’s an archaeology paper. He didn’t want it, and he thought I might enjoy it.”

“Is he estranged from his wife?”

“No, but their relationship is complicated. I don’t know if he has taken her on the last trip they’ll spend together yet.” He set it aside. “The rest of the books are criminology books and scientific journals, things like that. John was the one who was more interested in the artists we were allowed to meet. I’m sure he has a Salvador Dali sketch in his belongings.”

“I would love to be able to do something like that,” she said with a smile, tilting her head. “Meeting all sorts of people I’ve admired as they’re doing great things.”

“Perhaps he could take you,” Sherlock said slowly.

“Take me to travel with him?” she asked, surprised. “No, I couldn’t ask that. Who am I to him?”

“You’re important to me, and I believe I am important to him,’ he said quietly. “If I were to ask he might allow you to go somewhere.”

“But what about London?”

“London can wait, or we can go after we return.”

“You would go with me?”

“Of course,” he said with a nod. “If you wanted me to, at any rate.”

“I would love to travel through time and space with you,” she said, reaching over to caress his cheek. “But let me end this life first and go back to London. I believe that if I travel like that it would be best if I was back home first.”

“Of course,” Sherlock said with the barest of nods. He moved closer to her. “I do not wish to travel without you, if I go back.”

“Then I’ll just have to make sure he likes me,” she said with a widening smile as she leaned in more. “You do, so I think that will be a start.”

“I like you very much,” he murmured.

“Then show me,” she said quietly, leaning in more towards him.

He kissed her then, a kiss that was soft but demanding, and she gave as good as she got. She snaked a hand around to clasp the back of his neck, and he pulled her closer, finally just pulling her onto his lap. They were like this for a few moments before he pulled away. “If we aren't careful this will go further than I would like.”

“Would that be a bad thing?” She murmured, moving her hand around to play with the lapel of his tuxedo shirt.

“I’m not sure,” he said, licking his lips slightly.

“Think on it tonight,” she said. “I won’t press for anything further just now. Tomorrow might be different, but for tonight you can set the limits.” She leaned in and kissed him softly. “Good night, Sherlock,” she said when she pulled away. She then moved away from him completely and headed towards her room. He watched her go, then went back to his recently returned belongings. He had a lot of thinking to do tonight, and a lot of memories to wade through as well. Perhaps doing that would bring clarity as to what he wanted his future to hold.


End file.
